


Friendiversary

by 0JokingAround



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Papyrus-centric, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0JokingAround/pseuds/0JokingAround
Summary: The hint was that today was a very special day....They had no idea what today was.





	Friendiversary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fandom.
> 
> Ut Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Uf Papyrus- Edge- ALL CAPS  
> Us Papyrus- Stretch- lowercase  
> Sf Papyrus- Slim- Italics

The three skeletons glanced at one another every now and then as they watched their friend search through his closet.

_"So...what do you think the surprise is?"_

"beats me. what did he say the surprise was for again?"

"HE SAID THAT, THAT WAS ALSO A SURPRISE."

Papyrus called them yesterday and invited them to his house for a surprise. At first, they thought he wanted to show them a new recipe he learned from a cookbook he purchased himself not too long ago. That wasn't the case when he practically dragged them by their hands to the inside of his room. He wouldn't say what for, but being the excited skeleton that he is, he couldn't help himself but give them a hint. Though, the hint itself wasn't very helpful.

The hint was that today was a very special day.

...

They had no idea what today was.

"Nyeh!"

They watched Papyrus quickly turn around with one of the biggest smiles they've ever seen on his face. He held in his arms what appeared to be shoe boxes with crayon drawings all over them to make them look colorful.

"Happy Friendiversary!"

...

"heh...well isn't this a 'present' surprise."

"Stretch!"

The hoodie wearing skeleton winked at him in response, chuckling along with Slim. Edge groaned and rolled his eye lights at the pun. Papyrus gave a small pout in return of his wink and gave each of them their gift.

"Just for that, you open your present last!"

Stretch gave him an amused smile and shrugged.

_"Friendiversary?"_

"IS THAT EVEN A THING?"Edge asked with a skeptical tone.

"Of course it is!"Papyrus jumped around in glee and was practically shaking with excitement."Today we celebrate the day we first met each other a year ago!"

They gave him a surprised look, which made him giggle with joy.

_"That's today?"_

"Yes! How could I ever forget the day that I met you guys? It was one of the greatest days of my life! One that I, the Great Papyrus, will always treasure!"

The three skeletons looked at him with wide eye sockets, a blush slightly appearing on their faces.

"aw, buddy, that's sweet. you could have told us about this day, we would've gotten you something, too."

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise!"

_"Yeah, but...it's a little unfair don't you think?"_

"I ACTUALLY HAVE TO AGREE WITH THE TWO LAZYBONES OVER HERE, PAPYRUS. THIS IS NOT PROPER GIFT GIVING."

"Rest assured, none of that's true because you three have already given me a gift."

"We have?"

"Friendship!"He gave them a small smile, his face slowly brightening up with a blush."You three really mean a lot to me. You're always there for me and I always enjoy every moment that I'm with you guys! I cherish all the great memories we have made together since we've met, and I hope we'll continue to make even greater memories as our friendship grows more and more each day."

...

....Oh, they could just feel their blush coloring their whole entire face.

That was just...sweet.

Papyrus was too sweet.

The three looked at each other, not able to make eye contact with Papyrus, and looked back at the shoe boxes in their hands.

Slim coughed a bit in his fist, grabbing everyone's attention. _"W-Well, uh...l-let's open these gifts. Sh-Shall we?"_

Edge cleared his throat."Y-YES. LETS."

Stretch nodded and hummed in agreement. He was about to open his gift until Papyrus slapped his hand.

"You open yours last, remember?"

Stretch couldn't help but snort at that."forgot. 'for-gift' me, paps."He watched his friend stomp his foot angrily.

Slim chuckled at the pun again, before opening his gift first. Taking the lid off the box, he couldn't help but stare at the item that was contained in it. He gave a confused glance at Papyrus, who looked liked he couldn't wait for his response, and back at the gift inside the box.

"what is it?"

_"...A button."_

"WHAT?"

Edge and Stretch leaned in closer to Slim to see what he was talking about. Inside the shoebox was a small, black device with a yellow button in the middle. Curious, he pressed the button.

***Click***

**You're the greatest!**

He jumped a little, startled to hear Papyrus' voice come out of the device. _"Wha...?"_

"Nyeh heh heh! I see I've made you speechless!"

***Click***

**I believe in you!**

_"I..I don't understand..."_

"It's for whenever you feel down."

Slim looked at Papyrus with a surprised, yet confused expression on his face.

"Well, I know you have days where you don't feel too well. I'd like to think that I'll always be by your side to cheer you up, but I know there will be days where I won't be able to be there for you. But that won't be a problem anymore because now you have a device you can carry in your pocket wherever you are with my voice to cheer you up! Just press that button whenever you feel sad, okay?"

***Click***

**Don't give up!**

***Click***

**You are loved!**

Tears fell on top of the small device as the hand it was being held in shook slightly. Slim sniffled, which worried Papyrus.

"S-Slim? Do you...n-not like your gi-"

 _"Thank you..."_ Slim said just above a whisper.

Papyrus smiled again and clapped his hands in joy.

Edge and Stretch were shocked by Slim's reaction. He was smiling and crying all at the same time, pressing the button and chuckling to himself every time Papyrus' voice spoke out of the device. They've never really seen him so happy like this before. His face was completely flushed with orange as more positive words came from his gift. It was a gift they knew he would be carrying around more often than not.

He'd use it even if he wasn't feeling down.

Edge cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. He took off the lid of the box and stared at the object inside of it for a good few seconds before his his skull turned beet red. He quickly placed the box with his gift on the corner of Papyrus' bed and took a deep breath.

"Edge?"Papyrus called his name nervously, worried his gift somehow made his friend mad at him.

Edge wasn't much of a hugger. Hugs weren't really his thing, but apparently today was an exception. Quickly, he made his way over to Papyrus and gave him a gentle hug. Stretch's jaw dropped, using one hand to shake Slim's arm to grab his attention, not daring to move his eyes away from such a rare scene. Slim looked at his expression, then turned his head to where he was looking at. His jaw dropped too.

Papyrus was more than happy to hug Edge back."Do you like it?"

"...I LOVE IT."Edge whispered in a rare, soft voice.

If their jaws could drop any lower...

Papyrus squealed in delight.

"w-what did he get you?"

Papyrus looked at Edge with a hopeful gaze." Is it alright if they see?"

He received a hesitant nod in response.

Not sure why Papyrus wanted Edge's permission for them to see what he got him, they walked to where the gift was and looked inside. Inside was a picture frame the size of their skull with a collage of photos inside shaped into a heart. Looking closely, it was a bunch of pictures of their family and friends from his universe and their owns, too. A note was written right beside it.

**Dear Edge,  
Here's a heart that I know is no where near as big as yours!**

...

Slim and Stretch looked at each other, sharing the same thought. A thought that they knew if they said it out loud it would probably ruin the moment....

Aaaaaaaaaaaaw.

No wonder Papyrus asked Edge permission.

"YOUR TURN, STRETCH."

Stretch looked at Edge, who wore a gentle smile on his blushing face, and found his jaw dropping again. Slim joined him.

Papyrus laughed at their reactions while Edge shook his head, keeping an arm around Papyrus' shoulder and his smile never faltering.

"Come on, Stretch, open it!"

He looked at the gift in his hands, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. Papyrus' has clearly been giving these gifts some thought. He could only imagine how long it took him to carefully think about what to get them all. He tried to take a few guesses as to what Papyrus could have possibly given him, but his mind was completely blank. He opened the lid...

...

....

And his soul stop.

"Stretch?"

He dropped to his knees.

"Stretch!"

He cried.

He couldn't remember the last time he ever cried before. He couldn't remember if he ever cried tears of joy before, but here he was. Crying his eye sockets out as loud as possible. He looked up to see his friends kneeled before him, concerned about him and wondering what to do. He laughed.

He laughed like he's never laughed before.

The sound clearly startled his friends, but soon Papyrus started to laugh, too. Slim and Edge merely chuckled, but they were smiling a smile that they knew wouldn't go away for awhile, even if they tried.

_"What's inside?"_

He grabbed the box and took out the gift. He held it out in front of him for Edge and Slim to see. They gasped. It was a scarf. A red, soft scarf that was all too familiar.

It was Papyrus' scarf.

Something they all knew he cherished as one of his most priced possessions in the world.

When he was more or less able to stop crying and laughing, he hugged Papyrus with all his might."p-paps...a-are you sure? why...i don't know if I can accept this."

"I'm very sure! I know scarves aren't your style, but I think it'll look great on you! Besides, I know your not going to just leave it on the floor like you usually do with clothing articles. I know for a fact my scarf won't suffer the same consequences as your socks!"

Stretch couldn't help but chuckle at that, wiping a tear off his socket."Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because, this scarf symbolizes our friendship, which I know you value as much as I do. Unlike the way you leave your socks lying on the floor like a slob, I know you're not the type to let your friends down."

...

Stretch's skull was on fire.

"Ah! Stretch!"Papyrus groaned as Stretched pounced on top of him and hugged him as if his life depended on it. Slim and Edge shared a look, and Papyrus screamed in horror as his friends joined the hug, too. He loved hugs, especially from his friends, but he also loved breathing.

Even though they were skeletons and technically didn't need it, he felt like he was suffocating.

"Guys!"

"you're just too sweet for your own good, paps!"

"I-I can't breathe!"

"GOOD! THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING TOO PRECIOUS."

"S-Slim, he-help!"

_"happy friendiversary, Papyrus."_


End file.
